every man dies
by winter lodge
Summary: "—but not every man lives." "Kamu habis makan apa, Bakamura?" [qarureey, war!AU]


**ansatsu kyoushitsu** © matsui yuusei. no copyright law infringement, no profit gained.

a/n: masih sangat kangen qarureeeeeeyyyyy im like TT just like TT. judul diambil dari quote di cover mixtape nya agust d (aka mixtape penghancur hati)

.

.

.

"Kamu bau. Jangan dekat-dekat. Mandi dulu, sana."

Akabane Karma mendengus sambil bergeser beberapa langkah, menghindari tangan Nakamura Rio yang tengah berusaha menepisnya. Jangan remehkan tenaga yang Rio gunakan untuk menepis. Karma pernah menjadi korbannya, bahkan pernah sampai lecet, jadi akan lebih bijaksana untuk menghindar saja. Lagipula, Karma tahu kali ini ia memang bau. Ia menghampiri Rio dengan kondisi berlumuran darah dan tanah dari korban ledakan yang terjadi di distrik dua siang tadi. Dipikirnya, Rio tidak akan memedulikan soal bau itu karena gadis itu sedang berkonsentrasi dengan data rekap pasien yang tengah dibacanya, tapi ternyata dugaannya itu salah.

"Iya, iya." Karma akhirnya mengangguk, menurut. "Memang belum mandi dan ganti baju, kok. Mau ambil sabun. Kemarin katanya ada kiriman sabun antibakteri dari pemerintah Inggris?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas-berkas yang tengah dibacanya, Rio menunjuk ke sebuah lemari besar yang ada di sudut ruangan, tepat di pintu ketiga dari kiri. Karma memperlihatkan senyuman takjub. Ia selalu salut dengan kemampuan Rio untuk menjaga konsentrasinya.

" _Thanks!"_

"Tadi berapa orang?"

Karma batal melangkah ke sudut ruangan karena pertanyaan Rio barusan. "Yang di distrik dua?"

Kali ini, Rio mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap Karma lekat-lekat dan mengangguk. Karma mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Dua puluh … dua puluh lima, entahlah, cukup untuk membuat otot bisepku terbentuk dengan bagus, kurasa." Rio ingin sekali melempar sesuatu ke arah Karma karena kebiasaannya bercanda pada waktu-waktu yang kurang tepat masih tidak juga hilang, namun Rio tidak menemukan objek yang cukup ringan untuk bisa ia lempar. Berkas data rekap pasien yang ada di tangannya sendiri cukup ringan, tapi berkas tersebut terlalu penting untuk mampir di kepala merah sang Akabane. "Banyak anak-anak di sana."

"Kau benar. Selama ini distrik dua termasuk wilayah paling aman, makanya anak-anak banyak yang ditempatkan di sana." Rio memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pening. "Aku tidak menyangka akan ada serangan yang dilancarkan ke sana."

Karma mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya mengerti manusia."

Singkat, padat, dan sarat makna. Rio tidak mengatakannya, namun mengiyakan dalam hati. Gadis itu menghabiskan bertahun-tahun hidupnya untuk mempelajari bagaimana organ-organ dalam tubuh manusia bekerja. Ia bisa menyebutkan nama-nama seluruh tulang manusia beserta nama latinnya atau melakukan prosedur pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan dengan brilian. Ia hapal nama bagian-bagian otak dan masing-masing fungsinya, hanya saja ia masih belum dapat memecahkan misteri di balik organ tersebut; bagaimana pikiran manusia bekerja masih menjadi hal yang tidak bisa ia kuasai sepenuhnya. Banyak perilaku manusia yang selalu ingin Rio pertanyakan. Agresi, keserakahan, egoisme, itu hanya sebagian dari hal-hal yang Rio ingin dengar alasannya.

"Tapi semuanya sudah tertangani, kan?" Rio mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tenang saja, timnya Nagisa sudah bersiap siaga, kok. Kau istirahat saja, sejak semalam kau berjaga di bangsal anak, kan?" Karma menatap Rio dengan khawatir, salah satu ekspresi yang jarang sekali ditampilkan Karma. "Kalau dokternya juga ikut sakit, yang repot siapa?"

"Sudah kok. Sudah istirahat, tadi," jawab Rio asal bunyi, hanya agar Karma tidak khawatir, meskipun kantung mata dan bibir pucatnya tidak berkata demikian. "Sudah, mandi dulu sana."

Karma terkekeh, disusul seringai lebar. "Iya, iya. Bawel."

"Bawel juga untuk kebaikan semua orang," gumam Rio pedas, membuat Karma mengangguk-angguk pasrah kemudian berlalu sebelum Rio melempar sesuatu ke arahnya.

"Oke, oke, aku mandi, Dokter Nakamura!"

Rio mendengus, namun tatapan matanya tetap tertuju ke arah punggung Karma yang mulai berlalu meninggalkannya. Baru ketika sosok berkepala merah itu hilang di balik pintu ruangan setelah mengambil sebotol sabun, Rio mengembalikan perhatiannya terhadap berkas-berkas di tangannya.

 _Sampai di mana tadi?_

.

.

.

Bagi tim kesehatan di area konflik, setiap hari adalah hari yang sibuk. Ada banyak sekali nyawa yang bergantung pada mereka. Suara tangisan anak-anak, raungan orang-orang yang kehilangan sanak saudara dan rumah mereka, atau bunyi tembakan yang terdengar samar-samar di kejauhan, merupakan musik yang harus mereka dengarkan setiap hari. Luka-luka mulai dari yang ringan sampai berat dan operasi darurat adalah hal-hal yang akan selalu mereka hadapi, entah sampai kapan. Rio sendiri tidak terlalu mempedulikan berita-berita terbaru mengenai kondisi perpolitikan yang berhubungan dengan terjadinya konflik ini—yang memenuhi pikirannya adalah bagaimana agar orang-orang yang berada dalam rumah sakit darurat ini bisa tetap hidup sampai konflik ini berakhir. Rio tahu kalau harapannya itu hanya bisa ditebus oleh harga yang sangat mahal—usaha keras timnya, bantuan logistik yang memadai, dan usaha yang lebih keras—tapi tidak ada salahnya berharap.

Pun siang hari ini, di mana setiap langkah Rio sama dengan seribu harapan. Ada pasien darurat yang harus ia tangani, seorang anak dari korban ledakan kedua yang terjadi di distrik dua. Ya, tidak sampai sehari dari ledakan pertama, distrik dua kembali diserang. Rio sudah tidak bisa lagi memperhatikan sudah berapa korban yang dibawa oleh tim Karma ke dalam rumah sakit. Yang ia tahu, ia harus secepatnya menangani anak perempuan yang masih menangis, meraung kesakitan di depannya.

Anak itu ditemukan dengan keadaan tak berlengan kanan, serta membawa tas berisi kotak makanan, buku-buku, dan boneka. Berdasarkan buku yang dibawanya, nama anak itu Sakura, begitu informasi yang diberikan oleh Nagisa. Sakura kehilangan cukup banyak darah dan tampaknya masih mengalami _shock_ yang cukup berat, sehingga ia seringkali menangis dan meracau. Dari beberapa kalimat yang sempat Rio dengar keluar dari mulut Sakura, anak itu kemungkinan besar terpisah dari kedua orangtuanya ketika ledakan itu terjadi, dan sekarang Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kedua orangtuanya.

"Sakura-chan, bertahanlah sebentar, ya," gumam Rio lembut sambil duduk di atas kedua lututnya, menyejajarkan pandangan mata dengan posisi luka Sakura. "Aku akan membantu Sakura-chan agar sakitnya hilang."

Rio memeriksa luka Sakura dengan cermat, agar ia bisa tahu tindak lanjut seperti apa yang bisa diberikannya untuk anak itu. Sakura masih menangis, bibirnya semakin pucat.

"Ini … ini sakit sekali, Dokter …."

"Aku akan membantumu, oke, Sakura-chan?" Rio kembali berusaha menenangkan Sakura. "Bertahanlah sebentar, biarkan aku mengobatimu agar sakitnya hilang."

"Hiks … Dokter, sakit sekali …" isak Sakura pilu. "Sakit—benar-benar sakiiiit …."

"Sabar ya, Sakura sayang," ucap Rio tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi terhadap pekerjaannya. "Sebentar saja. Bersabar sebentar saja."

"Dokter, sudah, cukup." Gadis kecil itu kembali menangis terisak-isak. "Aku tidak mau merasakan apa-apa lagi … ini sakit sekali … aku tidak mau … aku tidak mau merasakan apa-apa lagi. Aku menyerah … ini sakit …."

Rio menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hatinya perih, namun ia harus mengabaikannya. Penanganan luka Sakura adalah prioritas saat ini. Meskipun Rio tak mau, ia harus menulikan telinga, untuk sementara.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ya akhir-akhir ini kalau aku bertemu denganmu," Rio menarik napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau pasti sedang kotor dan berantakan."

Karma berkacak pinggang. Perkataan Rio barusan sebenarnya tidak salah; kali ini baju Karma berlumuran debu dan tanah. Ia baru saja kembali setelah membantu pemakaman beberapa korban yang meninggal dunia kemarin. "Aku sedang berada di medan perang, Dok. Kalau aku sedang berada di mal, pasti aku tidak akan belepotan seperti ini."

Rio terkekeh pelan. "Iya, iya, aku mengerti."

Karma mendengus pelan, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding tempat Rio juga bersandar. Mereka tengah berada dalam giliran istirahat—hanya sebentar, namun harus cukup untuk melepas lelah sehingga mereka dapat berkonsentrasi kembali. Rio sudah menghabiskan dua menit berdiri di dinding bagian luar rumah sakit sebelum Karma muncul, tampak larut dengan pikiranya sendiri, nyaris saja tidak menyadari kedatangan Karma. Beruntungnya penampilan Karma yang belepotan berhasil mendistraksi Rio. Hanya saja, hal tersebut tidak bertahan lama. Rio kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, mengabaikan Karma yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"... Nakamura, kok diam saja?"

Ironis, memang. Terkadang kalau Rio sudah mulai bawel, Karma ingin sekali membuatnya diam. Tapi, kalau sedang diam begini, Karma ingin membuatnya berbicara. Rasanya selalu saja ada yang kurang.

"... Oi."

"..."

"Bakamura~"

"Apa, sih." Rio mendesis mendengar julukan yang sudah didengarnya dari mulut Karma sejak masih kuliah dulu. "Ganggu orang saja."

"Rasanya aneh kalau kau diam terus." Karma menjawab jujur. "Memang sedang memikirkan apa sih? Sepertinya serius sekali."

Rio menarik napas panjang. Kepalanya diangkat, pandangannya lurus tertuju ke arah langit yang cerah, seolah tersenyum. Kontras sekali dengan situasi kali ini. Senyum yang ditampilkan oleh langit bisa saja menyembunyikan pesawat-pesawat jet bersenjata yang siap meluluhlantakkan bumi di bawahnya. Rio mengembuskan napas. Tenggorokannya terasa berat.

" _Every man dies, but not every man lives_ ," gumam Rio, nyaris berbisik. "Pernah dengar?"

"Hah?" Karma mengerutkan dahinya. "Kamu habis makan apa tadi, Bakamura? Kok tiba-tiba _oh so deep_ begini?"

Komentar Karma barusan berhadiah sebuah sikutan keras dari Rio. Dokter berkepala merah itu meringis kesakitan, namun juga tidak bisa menahan tawa geli melihat ekspresi Rio yang tampak kesal; ekspresi yang selalu ditampilkannya ketika Karma menjahili atau mengganggu Rio. Ekspresi yang tidak asing bagi Karma.

"Aku tidak salah makan, kok." Rio menanggapi dengan dingin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hanya tadi … tiba-tiba terpikir saja."

"Hmmm?" Karma melirik Rio penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Ceritakan padaku."

"Setiap orang mati, tapi belum tentu setiap orang _hidup_ ," ujar Rio pelan. "Sebelum ditugaskan kemari, tentu saja aku sudah banyak melihat kematian, baik itu pasien yang kutangani, orang-orang di sekitarku, atau yang lainnya. Hanya saja, baru ketika kemari aku bisa memaknai kata-kata tersebut."

Karma mendengarkan dengan seksama. Meskipun hanya bisa melirik Rio dari samping, ia cukup memberikan perhatian terhadap gadis itu. Rio menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Menurutmu, kau merasa hidup kalau kau sedang apa, Karma-kun?" Rio tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat Karma sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

"Aku?"

"Memangnya aku bicara sama siapa lagi?"

Karma memutar matanya, kemudian tampak berpikir. "Aku … aku akan merasa hidup kalau aku sudah memenuhi segala target-targetku? Misalnya, kalau aku menargetkan untuk lulus dengan nilai terbaik, aku akan merasa begitu hidup apabila aku benar-benar lulus dengan nilai terbaik."

"Oke. Seperti itu." Rio mengangguk-angguk. "Aku yakin apa yang membuatmu hidup adalah alasan yang unik dan belum tentu sama dengan orang lain, betul? Ada orang yang baru merasa hidupnya berarti ketika sudah membahagiakan keluarganya. Ada orang yang baru merasa hidup ketika sudah berkeluarga dan mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk keluarganya. Pasti pemaknaan setiap orang terhadap hidup berbeda-beda."

"Hm, hm." Karma mengangguk-angguk, mulai bisa mengikuti kata-kata Rio. "Lalu?"

"Aku berpikir … bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ada di sini, ya?" Rio berkata lirih, seolah-olah tenggorokannya diganjal oleh sesuatu. "Juga orang-orang yang ada di pihak sana … sebetulnya, apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang _hidup_?"

Karma terdiam. Sebetulnya, topik ini bukan satu-satunya topik berat yang pernah didiskusikannya bersama Rio. Hanya saja, mengingat topik tersebut sangat relevan dengan keadaan mereka saat ini, juga terkait dengan lingkungan di mana mereka bertugas, Karma tidak bisa menahan adanya gejolak emosi yang muncul. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangan, menunggu Rio untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Orang-orang yang jadi korban di sini … apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang hidup mereka, ya?" Rio kembali melontarkan pertanyaan retoris. "Anak-anak itu, bahkan mereka belum selesai tumbuh besar, tapi kesempatan mereka sudah direbut oleh orang-orang lain yang jauh lebih egois. Mungkin mereka punya cita-cita besar. Mungkin mereka baru merasa hidup ketika sudah menjadi dokter, atau astronot, atau pelaut. Tapi … banyak di antara mereka yang harus pergi sebelum bisa merasakan 'hidup' yang mereka inginkan."

"Ah." Karma mengiyakan. "Aku mengerti."

"Orang-orang yang di sana juga … aku tidak mengerti …" Rio menggaruk kepalanya, bentuk refleks yang muncul akibat begitu banyak pikiran yang mengganggunya. "Maksudku, hei, sebenarnya apa pemaknaan mereka terhadap hidup? Apakah hidup bagi mereka adalah sarana untuk meraih kekuasaan bagaimanapun caranya? Meskipun harus berakhir seperti ini? Aku … aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa terlalu menilai apa pilihan hidup seseorang, tapi —"

"Kata siapa tidak bisa? Bisa, kok," potong Karma. "Ini bukan standar yang kautetapkan sendiri, ini isu kemanusiaan yang berlaku universal. Menurutku sendiri, seseorang bebas saja menentukan target dan tujuan hidupnya. Hanya saja, kalau kau menjadi orang brengsek yang tidak memerhatikan orang lain ketika berusaha mencapai tujuanmu, kau berhak mendapatkan berbagai penilaian dan cap buruk dari orang lain. Bahkan hukuman, kalau kau memang kelewat brengsek."

Pemaparan Karma barusan membuat Rio mengangguk pelan. Diam-diam ia setuju dengan Karma.

"Jadi ketika kau merugikan orang lain hanya untuk mencapai tujuanmu, itu sudah dibilang 'hidup' atau belum?" tanya Rio penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kau tanya pendapatku, kan?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya tembok bisa ngomong?"

"Menurutku tidak. Tentu, kau mungkin hidup secara literal, tapi kau tidak hidup secara makna." Karma mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Salah satu hal yang menarik dari kehidupan adalah kau tidak bisa mengukurnya lewat fungsi biologis semata. Ada hal yang lain di luar itu semua. Hal lain itulah yang menurutku tidak akan didapat oleh orang-orang yang seperti itu."

"Sungguh rugi, ya."

"Tentu." Karma mengangguk. "Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana, Nakamura? Apa arti hidup menurutmu?"

"Aku?" Rio menunjuk hidungnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Karma, ia segera menambahkan. "Aku … selalu merasa kalau aku hidup ketika membantu orang lain. Atau bersosialisasi … membangun hubungan baik. Intinya, menjalin ikatan yang kuat dan bermanfaat dengan orang lain di sekitarku? Baru saat itu aku merasa hidup."

"Sangat Nakamura, ya. _Our resident social butterfly_. Pantas kau jadi dokter." komentar Karma iseng. Rio terkikik sejenak. "Semoga saja kita termasuk ke dalam kelompok orang-orang yang bisa hidup."

"Kau benar. Makanya kita harus berusaha terus, kan?" Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Karma mengajaknya bicara, Rio menampilkan sebuah senyum lebar. "Kita harus terus berjuang … kita harus hidup."

.

.

.

"Katanya, kau ingin terus menjalin hubungan baik dengan orang lain, kan?" Karma bertanya, mengulang informasi yang baru diterimanya dari Rio. "Bagaimana kalau kau mulai dengan melunasi utangmu dulu padaku?"

"Hah?" Mata Rio membulat. "Utang apa? Terakhir aku pinjam uangmu kan … tunggu, itu sudah setahun yang lalu, saat kita makan ramen di Sapporo!"

"Bukan yang itu." Karma menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, frustrasi. "Kau berhutang sebuah jawaban padaku."

"Jawaban?" Rio semakin heran dibuatnya.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau menjalin hubungan baik dengan orang lain kalau begini terus," keluh Karma ketus. "Lamaran! Kapan kau mau jawab lamaranku?"

Rio tertegun. Kemudian mulutnya membulat.

"Oh."

"Bukan 'oh' saja, tapi jawab, Bakamura~"

Suara bergetar muncul dari ponsel Rio. Alarm yang dipasangnya mengingatkan kalau waktu istirahat sudah habis. Rio tersenyum jahil. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Karma, gadis itu malah berlari menjauh. Waktu istirahat memang sudah habis, tapi tentu saja Karma tidak terima kalau ia ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Oi!"

"Aku jawabnya nanti saja!" Rio berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya, tanpa menoleh sama sekali ke arah Karma. "Kalau kau sudah berhenti memanggil calon istrimu dengan nama _Bakamura_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **a/n:** ok jadi fanfic ini … idk saya sedikit struggling nulisnya karena harusnya fanfic ini tuh targetnya kelar kemarin, pas banget itu saya lagi asik nulis kan tapi momentum nulis saya mendadak dirusak sama comebacknya boyband kpop 3 huruf, fak mai laif. pas mau mulai nulis lagi agak susah dapetin ulang momentumnya jadi idk di bagian tengah menuju akhir agak wobbly gitu tulisannya. maaf ya huhu saya moody banget. salahin tuh boyband kpop 3 huruf! (lho) (sungguh excuse yang berfaeda)


End file.
